


A Hard Egg to Crack

by foxjar



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Body Worship, Canon Era, Comedy, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Established Relationship, M/M, Pregnancy Kink, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/foxjar
Summary: A pesky Beelzebub impregnated Akira in the Metaverse. Now they wait."Are you ready to be a father?" Akira asks.Yusuke's pencil clatters to the floor. "You mean now? It's happening now?"
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 6
Kudos: 118
Collections: Easter Eggpreg Event





	A Hard Egg to Crack

**Author's Note:**

> The CNTW is for the non-consensual impregnation.
> 
> Comedy tag is for Yusuke being Yusuke.
> 
> 🥚

It started as a small bump in Akira's stomach. There were some aches and pains winding down his back and through his hips, but it is the speed at which the bump has grown that confuses him the most. It's only been a few weeks and yet his skin feels stretched to the brim, accompanied by a smattering of stretch marks along the sides of his newfound belly.

Yusuke's reaction took him by surprise, too. Rather than fueling his initial worry — despite Morgana reassuring him that it's just a lingering Metaverse effect, and nothing to be troubled by — Yusuke fell to his knees. He pressed his ear against Akira's growing belly, listening to all of the sounds his body had to offer.

"I am honored," Yusuke said, "to have impregnated you."

Akira patted his boyfriend's head before correcting him. "It wasn't you; it was something from the Metaverse. I'm pretty sure it was when that Beelzebub tore through my pants and, y'know —"

"You wound me," Yusuke whined, rubbing Akira's belly gently with his hands. "I wished to bask in the realm of the impossible, if only for a short while."

"Is me getting knocked up by a giant shadow bug too realistic for you, then?"

"No, dearest Akira. I mean only that — gods, you are so very beautiful. I must not let this opportunity go to waste."

And he hasn't. Yusuke draws him every day, memorializing Akira's ever-growing stomach on paper with his graphite pencils. The drawings will be interesting to sift through once this is all over; he'll be able to flip through them to animate the experience from Yusuke's point of view. 

Yusuke was right about it being a once in a lifetime experience, or so Akira hopes. The bigger his belly becomes, the more discomfort he feels as his body is weighed down with these eggs from the Metaverse. Morgana says it's fine, and Akira trusts him, but there's still the strangeness of feeling full in a way he has never experienced before. He hasn't been able to venture outside for a few weeks now, either; how would he explain his condition to everyone? Sojiro just thinks he's been sick, although his patience has started to wear thin as of late, muttering about how Akira hasn't been helping out around the cafe anymore.

If Akira didn't have Yusuke to help him through this, he doesn't know what he would do. Even if Yusuke does spend most of the time caressing his stomach, exploring his body with his hands to discover all of the physical changes Akira is experiencing. And, as it turns out, there's been a lot.

Akira's nipples are a lot more sensitive than before. Yusuke grazes them with his thumbs, making Akira's body shake each time; he was touching them too roughly at first, but now he's careful. So careful. One hand slides down the side of his belly then along his thigh, tickling his way in between Akira's legs.

They haven't gone all the way since Akira first revealed his condition to him, but Yusuke doesn't seem to mind. He kisses Akira's stomach as he presses a finger to his entrance, cold and wet with lube. Akira's hips twist away from the chill for a moment before Yusuke eases him back. He curls his fingers inside him until he finds the spot that makes Akira moan, pulling back just enough to tease.

"Don't stop," Akira says. "Please."

So he doesn't, because giving Akira pleasure is as exhilarating to Yusuke as their very first time, if not even more so now. Akira didn't know Yusuke was into this sort of kink before, but his boyfriend has made it clear now. He files it away for later, although he isn't sure how he'll be able to utilize it; he would prefer not to be impregnated without his consent by a shadow creature again if he can help it.

But then again, his pregnancy has made Yusuke really happy, elating him in a way that Akira loves to see. Whenever Yusuke has had his fill of worshipping Akira’s body, he tends to pull a chair closer to the bed so that he can draw Akira in his post-coital state: the blanket slipping over his large stomach, the disheveled state of his hair, the sweat dripping from his skin. It gives Akira time to relax before the inevitable onslaught of arousal takes hold of Yusuke yet again, sliding his hands along Akira's body as he compares him to the finest relics of art, his voice a quiet murmur.

Akira is resting, eyes closed as he listens to the scratch of Yusuke's pencil on his sketchbook, when his stomach gurgles. Then comes the push, twisting at his insides until he is left gasping. Part of him is ready for it all to be over, but another part of him disagrees, lamenting how soon this all feels. How rushed.

"Are you ready to be a father?" Akira asks.

Yusuke's pencil clatters to the floor. "You mean now? It's happening now?"

In an instant, Yusuke's demeanor has changed. He's pacing around the room now, hands shaking and lips quivering as Akira lies in bed, grunting as his eggs are brought into the world. When each one exits his body, he tells himself there's just one left — one more and he'll be finished — when in reality, he has no idea how many there are.

After a while, Yusuke stops pacing and kneels between his legs to watch, fascinated by the phenomena. He's describing everything that he sees — the shapes, the colors — and Akira almost begs him to stop, but Yusuke starts stroking his legs comfortingly, helping to ease him through the final few eggs.

In the end, there are nearly a dozen eggs nestled on the bed. They're rounder than chicken eggs but not much smaller, and the colors range from an off-white to a soft brown.

Even though Morgana had assured them that nothing would be inside once they hatched, the thought that some sort of bug could be living inside still makes Akira uneasy. Yusuke takes the plunge and cracks one open on the windowsill, and all that is inside is a shadowy mist that rises before dissipating into the afternoon sunlight.

"I find myself somewhat disappointed," Yusuke says, frowning. "I am not prepared for parenthood, and yet I am sad."

In typical Yusuke fashion, he finds a use for Akira's eggs as he paints them, swirling his brush along the hard shells. Akira watches him, as enamored with Yusuke as his boyfriend is with his new surfaces on which to create art. His body aches and exhaustion is pulling at his eyes, but he wants to keep watching Yusuke, to see all of the beautiful designs he makes. Yusuke's final pieces are always as beautiful as he is, but there's something about seeing the process unfold that Akira loves. 

Once Yusuke is finished, he shows Akira his work. The eggs all have different intricate designs: some have recognizable patterns that Akira has seen in his art before, but others are more cheerful with soft shades of yellow and blue, almost seeming to mirror the joy Yusuke has felt throughout this whole experience. They are all brought together by the anomaly that is Kitagawa Yusuke: his beloved, his everything.

For a while, Akira can hear him puttering about the room, wondering where to keep them. Should they be put up on display? Are their friends worthy of being bestowed one of the precious eggs?

Akira is about to fall asleep, eyes refusing to stay open, when he feels the bed dip beside him. Yusuke's warm body cuddles up against him, hand running over his sore stomach, when his breath hits his ear with a question.

"When shall we have more?"


End file.
